


I should have known.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Maria had no clue how she never knew they were always meant to end up together.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Past Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	I should have known.

Maria should have known that one day Michael would go back to Alex.   
While Michael had picked her on multiple occasion she had always seen the small glances between Michael and Alex when they thought no one was looking. 

Maria knew nothing happened between the two of them before Michael broke up with her. Alex would never do that to her not matter how mad he was at her. 

Even to this day she didn’t know how she didn’t see it coming. Looking back now it was obvious to her. When she looked back at the six months her and Michael dated she saw all the little clues.   
The few times they did see Alex in those six months Michael spent most of time avoiding the man unless they were working on Project shepherd but the few times Michael and Alex did actually talk or were in close proximity to each other the love in Michael’s eyes was just so clear.

And of course there was the fact that Alex re-enlisted for Michael.

About two months before they broke up Alex got hurt while doing some research for Michael and that really should have been the point where Maria noticed that her boyfriend was still in love with his ex. Michael barley slept until they knew Alex was okay.

Maybe she just couldn’t see the clues. Maria felt like crap for what she had put Alex through and maybe not seeing all the clues would make losing one of her closest friends worth it, maybe if things between her and Michael were amazing not having Alex in her life wouldn’t matter so much.

Maria didn’t regret her time with Michael, she regretted that it meant her losing Alex because even now two years after her and Michael broke up the two of then hadn’t been able to get back to the way they were before, but other than that she couldn’t regret the time they spent together because she was happy with him and she knew Michael was happy at least for most of their relationship.

Maria didn’t know why the letter in her hands shocked her so much. Of course Michael and Alex were going to move fast, make up on all the time they lost. But she hadn’t really expected to find a wedding invitation on Liz’s kitchen table.  
Of course they hadn’t invited her, she didn’t really expect them two, why would you invite your ex to your wedding even if she was the kind of friend to one of the grooms.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.” Liz said as she walked out of hers and Max’s room. 

“They’re getting married.” Maria almost whispered.

“Yeah.” Liz nodded going to grab the invitation of off her best friend but Maria moved her hand out the way before she could.

“How long have you known?” Maria asked looking up at Liz.

“Two months.” Liz admitted so quietly Maria almost didn’t hear.

Maria just nodded. “You didn’t tell me.”

“Alex said he wanted to be the person to tell you.” Liz explained having had a very long conversation with Alex were he made it really clear he needed to tell Maria. “I guess he’s been really busy.”

“Yeah, planning a wedding.” Maria let the card fall to the table.

“With work.” Liz corrected. “They’re not doing anything big for the wedding. That was just so we didn’t forget. I think there just planning to go down to the court house. He’s been really busy with work though.”

“I get why I’m not invited and I’m trying not to let it upset me but it does.” Maria admitted after the two of them stood in silence for a couple minutes.

“You loved Michael you’re allowed to be a little upset by this.” Liz assured her. “Maybe you should talk to Alex.”

“Yeah maybe.” Maria nodded no clue to whether she was actually going to talk to the man.

**********

Maria’s decision about whether to talk to Alex or not was taken out of her hands when the man himself turned up at the bar a few days later, engagement ring clear on his finger.

“Liz told me you found out.” Was the first thing Alex said when he gained her attention.

“I found the invite.” Maria nodded.

“I wanted to be the one to tell you.” Alex told her even though he knew she probably already knew that. “I thought it would be best if I told you.”

“Why haven’t you then?” Maria asked trying not to show the hurt on her face.

“There’s been a lot going on.” Alex started and as Maria opened her mouth to say something he quickly added. “And I know that’s not an excuse I should have come to you sooner. I didn’t know what to say.”

“I don’t care that you’re getting married.” Maria told him for the first time realising that she actually meant it. “I want you both to be happy. It just would have been nice to hear it from you or Michael.”

“I have something I else I need to tell you.” Alex admitted deciding it was better to get all the secrets out now. “Were not staying in Roswell.”

“What?” Maria asked not having expected that to come out of Alex’s mouth.

“I’ve requested a transfer. Michael and I leave a week after we get married.” Alex explained. “Rowell just doesn’t feel like home.”

“What about finding out about Michael’s past?” Maria asked having known that was one of the main reasons Alex was even still in Roswell.

“There’s not much left to find out that we need to be in Roswell for.” Alex shrugged. “I have to go but I thought you deserved to know.”

“Bye Alex.” Maria said feeling the emotion bubble up in her chest not knowing if this would be the last time she saw him before he left.

“Bye Maria.” Alex replied as he pushed himself up from the stool and walked towards the door where Michael was waiting for him.

As Maria watched Alex smile up at his fiancé before Michael places his arm over Alex’s shoulder as the two of them left, she didn’t know how she never knew they were always going to end up together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
